


Baby Boy

by lucifvgous



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Gentle Kissing, If You Squint - Freeform, Kissing, Light BDSM, Nonbinary Character, Not Beta Read, Other, Pet Names, Sneaking Out, Sweet Asra (The Arcana), bed sharing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifvgous/pseuds/lucifvgous
Summary: Xeno sneaks out every morning to buy a few things. Today, Asra finally catches him.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Asra Alnazar/Xeno, Asra/Fan Apprentice, Asra/Xeno
Kudos: 6





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've posted here! It's currently 2 in the morning and my stupid brain said "you gotta write about ur fan apprentice and Asra being GAY" and who am I to turn down an opportunity like that?

Xeno always got up before Asra, for multiple reasons. Those of which were good reasons, at least to him. They share a single bed, living in the shop together. Although Xeno has constantly reassured Asra that he was fine with it, Xeno was far from comfortable. Months into their relationship and Xeno is still easily flustered by the smallest things.

Waking up to see his partner sleeping soundly, looking like an absolute angel was probably both the best and worst part of his day. The early morning sun hit Asra’s golden brown skin in all the right ways and reminded Xeno of just how lucky he was to end up in a relationship with Asra. Seeing his beloved look so perfect with absolutely no effort made an embarrassing bright shade of red paint his cheeks, both in admiration and jealousy. He always made sure to slip out of bed as quietly as possible. Xeno wouldn’t dare disturb Asra from getting sleep or risk being seen so red in the face.

In fact, Asra was the main reason why Xeno set out to awaken so early. Xeno was set out to meet Asra’s standards, even if he’d been told many times before that he was loved no matter what. Even after hearing Asra’s reassurance, Xeno still set out to do more than his best. If not for Asra, then for himself.

Besides, the market isn’t busy this early. Fewer people make shopping much easier. No anxiety, no waiting in line. So after taking a nice, warm bath, and styling his hair to his liking, Xeno left the shop.

The first stop would be the bakery. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and nothing beats Selasi’s pumpkin bread. Just the thought of the snack made Xeno’s stomach twist with hunger.

“Morning, Xeno! I’ve already set two loaves aside for you,” Selasi greets with an enthusiastic wave.

“Ah, Selasi! Thank you so much,” Xeno tucks the bundles away, before leaning in and lowering his voice to a whisper. “Don’t tell the other merchants, but you’ve always been my favorite,”

Selasi gives Xeno a knowing smile, as the magician drops a sachet of coins onto the baker’s stand.

“See ya!” 

Xeno never spoiled himself, but without Asra, he might as well treat himself. Walking up to the tea stand, he grabs pouches of lavender, chamomile, and lapsang souchong- Asra’s favorite. 

Running through errands while the morning air was still cool and the streets silent could possibly be Xeno’s favorite pastime, but as more people began to wake, the busier the market would get, and Xeno knew it was time to make his way back home. 

Instead of walking where everyone else would, he took a turn for the alleys. The lack of people and noise was comforting. The alleys reminded him or Muriel. Ever since they first met, they’d been inseparable. Had it not been for the obvious physical differences, no one would be able to tell the difference between the two.

The familiar look of the shop’s sign and door quickly pulled Xeno from his thoughts, before he sighed. It wasn’t until now that the exhaustion caught up to him. He wasn’t particularly active, usually tucked away in a corner reading a book or napping.

Xeno pushes the door open slowly, the wind chimes gently clinking together, the familiarity washing over him as a smile spreads itself on his face.

He kicks his boots off unceremoniously, quietly padding his way upstairs to put away today’s groceries. He knew the flooring of this place like the back of his hand, which floorboards were noisy, and which weren’t. He tries his best to keep quiet, just in case Asra decides to sleep in. To Xeno’s surprise, Asra was already up, staring from the bedroom doorway.

“Hey,” he purrs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Asra? You’re up early…” Xeno flushes, shuffling in his spot uncomfortably. This was the first time he’d been caught sneaking out.

“When I woke up, you were gone. I missed you, so I got up to look,” He begins walking towards Xeno to wrap him in his arms. “You were out. Without me,” Asra pulls back and stares at Xeno with concern and a hint of disappointment. 

“As- I-” Xeno fumbles for words, not knowing how to explain himself. 

“Why did you sneak out? It can be dangerous out there. What if you had a panic attack? I wouldn’t have been there to help you-”

Xeno cuts through, voice wavering. 

“Asra, I’m nineteen, I can handle myself just fine, we’re not kids anymore.”

Asra’s face softens lightly, bringing a hand up to cup Xeno’s face, eyes carefully scanning the skin.

“What are you doing?” Xeno asks, cheeks beginning to burn up from close proximity.

“Hold on, you’ve got something on your face.”

Before Xeno could open his mouth again, he finds Asra’s lips against his own. A whimper escapes his throat as his eyes flutter shut, arms snaking their way around Asra’s neck.

Asra pulls back and smiles in amusement as Xeno’s disappointment from the loss of contact.

“It was me,”

Xeno’s frown only grows bigger as he growls at Asra, unamused. That doesn’t distract Asra from the fact that his lover’s face is as red as a tomato.

“I’m sorry, you just looked so cute trying to defend yourself, I couldn’t help it. You know how I am, baby boy,” Asra leans in and nuzzles Xeno’s cheek affectionately, giggling warmly as he feels Xeno tense up. He knows how much he loves that pet name.

“Asra!!!”

“Whaaaat?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Darling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142228) by [lucifvgous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifvgous/pseuds/lucifvgous)




End file.
